In Memory
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: A One-Shot of in memory of Severus Snape and the other fallen after the Final Battle. I am not JK Rowling, wish I was sometimes...


hello again. this is just a one-shot i did for my friend **SeverusSnapePrincess10** because of her love for one Severus Snape, so I did this story to remind her that Severus Snape was killed off, but that he is still in our hearts. and i'll warn you now, i cried almost every time i read over this to make sure it was good enough to post... there were even times where I kept adding and adding.

i hope you like it, i want to hear what you have to say!

In Memory

It was finally over, no one needed to worry about him anymore. He's gone; _destroyed_. The Wizarding World only have memories of the bastard. Memories and loses, loses of loved ones and loses of friends. Survivors gather at Hogwarts to mourn the death.

The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, stood in front of the remaining students and staff.

"We are gathered here today to show that of those we love that we still care about, to show that they are still known, even if they have done some... disagreeable acts..." The elderly woman looked around the room, her mind clearly on a solo person. "We lost housemates, classmates, year mates and colleagues. I am here to recognize them."

The lights in the room dimmed and the voices followed suit, hushing those daring to speak beside them.

Minerva cleared her throat, straightening her back.

"Fred Weasley!" Her voice croaked and rang out, an image of him shown above the guest. Beside him was his brother, both locked in a sideways hug. Everyone in the room - besides the Headmistress applauded.

Down at the tables, a large group of mostly red heads clenched their eye lids together, trying to keep their tears away. A few - George and Ginny - were failing horribly.

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin!" The witches and wizards applauded sadly again, grateful students shed their tears. Above, it shown the deceased couple along with their son, Teddy, all waving.

"Colin Creevey!" A bright light flashed above, as it dimmed the young man pulled down a camera, smiling toothily.

"Vincent Crabbe!" The Slytherin was sitting at his house table, stuffing his face with food, Draco Malfoy sitting beside him talking and smiling.

This had went on for a while, almost an hour, 99.99% of the eyes were wet. Staff members have been spotted clinging to one another's arms as they wept. Students and guest pulling each other into hugs, boyfriends pulling their girlfriends into their laps, holding her tight to his chest.

"Now," Professor McGonagall choked. "There is one last hero I would like to honor." Her voice rang out over the cries. "He has been proven innocent, but horribly profiled. This last hero has had a rough life, but I want to show you a memory, a memory before he was broken. I'll give the name after."

Everyone kept their heads down, hiding tears.

_"Grandmama! Grandmama!" A little boy, a child at the age of four, reacting up towards the woman in front of him, a bruised black eye dressed his face. Black eyes shun bright, intellagence danced behind them, the child's thin face framed by his long silky black hair. His thin, boney fingers reaching up to be picked up._

_"Child, look at you! You're skin and bones!" A elderly yet younger familiar voice shrieked._

_"Grandmama! Come, I want to show you what Mama taught me!" The smiling, happy boy jumped up and down, his long locks bouncing at his shoulders._

_"Sweetheart, when was the last time you ate?"_

_"Come, come, Grandmama! Please I want to show you!" He pulled at her hand._

_"Is he feeding you?" The young boy pulled the woman behind him as he lead her to an empty room. "Aren't you hungry?" The child stopped and looked up into the woman's eyes._

_His voice didn't falter, nothing changed as he spoke. "Father says not to complain, I listen, I don't want to get beaten." He paused, a smile reappearing on his young face. "Mama shown me something, I want to show you! Please? Pretty please?"_

_The woman didn't answer right away, but the boy turned and raised his hands, playing soft music. He used wandless magic. He turned back, facing his 'Grandmama' taking her right hand in his, placing her hand on his shoulder, then his hand on her waist._

_"Mama says '1, 2, 3' that's when we move our feet, like this," He pulled the older woman with her. "One... Two... Three." He pulled her around, soon stepping in circles with her, twirling around._

_The room spun around them as they floated, the child laughed in delight._

_"Mama loves to dance, but Mama only dances when Father is not home." Then he silenced, moving with the older woman. The only sound was the music and their light steps as the moved, as they floated._

_The woman broke the silence after a few minutes. "Where is your Mother?" She looked deep into his eyes, worry shining over them._

_The young child looked around quickly. "Mama said Father wanted to see her..." His voice was quiet, as if he was morning their separation. "She said she loved me, then she sent me here. I always believe Mama when she says she loves me..." There was a small smile on his lips, hardly there, but if you look hard enough, it was there. "When she is cowering to Father, saying she loves him, I... I don't believe her." They stopped moving, their arms resting at their sides._

_The woman kneeled down, resting her slightly and barely wrinkled hands on the sides of his face, rubbing his cheeks with the pad of her thumb. "Severus..." She started, her tone low, soft, and caring. "I love you." She pressed her lips to his forehead._

_The boy, Severus, turned his head to the right, whispering, "I believe you..."_

Headmistress McGonagall had her head bow, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Severus Snape was both born and died in this castle, and was a son to most of the staff, or a grandson, hence the reason he was able to get away with so much." She chuckled. "What he did, he did for as Albus said 'The Greater Good.' Severus has lived here since he was a student, never able to live his life." Minerva raised her head. "May he, and the rest of our friends rest in peace."

_Minerva walked towards the Room of Requirement to where she knew he was. As Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, she had partial command over the castle. Commanding the room to open for her. Stepping quietly inside, she spotted a young man shirtless and waving a sword around in a talented fashion._

_"Hello Grandmama." Severus spoke up, dropping the sword tip towards the floor, his growing muscles in his back moving with him, his skin glistering with its sweat coat._

_Minerva took in the old and new scares on his bare back as her eyes traveled to the boy's face. "Hello Severus, may I ask what you are up to?"_

_"Am I going to get in trouble? It seems you like doing that." He said quietly, knowing that she didn't like getting her Slytherin Grandson in trouble even though everyone expected her to get the _freak_ of a half blood in trouble._

_"No child, you will not get in trouble."_

_"I am building muscle, Grandmama, you have always said I was too thin, that I was skin and bones. So instead of eating to thicken, I'm going to build muscles so you don't complain. Besides," He smiled, "sometimes it's a good thing to practice Muggle fighting techniques, and no one ever expects a punch to the face in the middle of a duel." He smiled a rare smile._

_Minerva laughed and shook her head. "Ok Severus, but promise me one thing, that while you are doing this, you will be eating healthy so you don't end up dizzy. I know you to be the one to forget meals cause you just want to get your homework done. If you end up in the Hospital Wing again, I'll make sure you stay there, even have Poppy take away your books!"_

_"Don't worry Grandmama, I have already finished my homework and probably will be able to do any homework for the rest of the year." She gave him a stern look, knowing that he wouldn't put off his studying. "And yes, I will be going back to that same school work after I go to bed."_

_"Don't you think, young man, that after 17 years that I do not know you?"_

The memory faded, but the guests still looked up, memorized by the little boy, the little boy that turned into a young man, then into the most feared teacher at Hogwarts. Their silence was cut by gasps as an otter patronus swam threw the room, doing loops in the air before settling at the table where the spy had sat.

SS

Albus Dumbledore stood in the clean Train Station watching as families and friends met up with the newly deceased. He nodded to the familiar faces that passed as he waited for his young friend.

"Grandfather!"

Snapping his neck to the left, the elderly man spotted a small black haired child running towards him, as he grew near Albus readied himself. The child jumped up into his arms, his own small ones tightening around his neck.

"Severus, my child, it seems that Merlin gave you happiness, restoring you to your innocent youth." The old man smiled.

The four year old Severus hugged his grandfather tightly, smiling brightly when he saw a familiar face. "Mama!" Reaching over to be in Eileen Snape's arms he held close to his log dead mother.

"Hello my baby." Severus let his tear flow free, after not seeing his mother since the day he left to go on the train to Hogwarts for the first time; he was back in her arms.

"I love you Mama." He whimpered into her neck.

"I love you too Severus." She kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"I believe you... Always." He whispered.

Albus stood back with a smile as he watched the small two person family was reunited.

omg! im in tears from reading my own writing! i hope you liked this, i beg for reviews please!


End file.
